dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalos Starter Battle Royale
NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Starter Wars In the centre of Santalune Forest, thew dusk had crept along the treetops, and many nocturnal Pokemon had come out. A Hoothoot flew overhead, scanning the area for any Rattata hiding among the bushes, before coming across a lone, unoccupied Sitrus Berry. Unfortunately, as a carnivore, this fruit meant nothing to Hoothoot, but decided to watch from a nearby tree in case new prey came along to take it, looking for some free food in the lonely night. And in that sense, it was almost correct. A large rustling of bushes caught Hoothoot's attention, as it stared at the bush to see a creature that was not prey, but was in fact a Chesnaught, looking for food to feed some Chespin it had been looking after. Noticing the berry, it moved toward it, but was stopped in its tracks when a Water Shuriken struck the ground on front of it. the second creature that emerged was also not viable prey for Hoothoot, but was in fact a Greninja, who had been stealthily sneaking along the treetops to find any leftover fruit. Deciding that there would have to be a fight, both the Chesnaught and the Greninja glared at each other, as Hoothoot looked on. As both of the Starter Pokemon watched each other, however, the fruit began levitating, before shooting off into the trees, where a Delphox caught it. Though Hoothoot was frustrated that the creature was ALSO not prey, the Chesnaught and Greninja were even more furious when the Delphox took a bite from their snack. At this point, the confrontation was inevitable. As Hoothoot flew into the tops of the trees to escape the carnage that would soon erupt, all three fully evolved Starter Pokemon charged their special attacks. Only one would survive this fatal fight... HERE WE GO!!!! Greninja having the highest speed of the group gave it the first move, firing a BubbleBeam towards Delphox. As Delphox dodged, it was met with a Mud Shot from Chesnaught. In response, the Fox Pokemon countered with a Psybeam, launching the mud across the battlefield. Using its Psychic power, Delphox followed up by lifting a tree from the ground and using it to clobber its opponents. Greninja took the flight option - teleporting away with a Shadow Sneak technique - while Chesnaught took the fight option - slamming the tree in half with its Hammer Arm technique Its weapon now useless, Delphox primed a Shadow Ball to attack Chesnaught, but was struck from behind by Greninja's Shadow Sneak. The Ninja Pokemon followed up with its Water Shuriken, launching Delphox further in the air. However, the Fennec Fox decreased the damage dealt with a Light Screen. As Delphox landed, Chesnaught made its next play; attacking Delphox with a Vine whip, pulling the Fire type towards it, before launching it into the air with a Needle Arm.Though Chesnaught wanted to take Delphox out of the fight now, it anticipated that Greninja would attempt a sneak attack, and activated its Spiky Shield. And right it was, as Greninja was forced to cancel its Feint Attack mid-motion. This defensive play gave Chesnaught the edge, allowing it to badly damage the Water type with Body Slam - bringing the full weight of its body on top of the Ninja Pokemon. Though Greninja was able to escape a potential follow up by using Shadow Sneak, it found its movement had been slowed - Body Slam had paralysed it! But it had no time to curse its luck, as Delphox had recovered from its previous assault. The darkness of night allowed Delphox to complete its strategy - as Chesnaught ran toward it, the Spiny Armour Pokemon was struck by a mysterious power; Delphox had landed a Future Sight! Chesnaught's impressive bulk allowed it to survive the attack, however, roaring in defiance as it continued its charge towards Delphox. Upon dodging a crippling Will-o-Wisp, it closed the distance and used Bite on its faster opponent before they could escape or counter. Delphox retaliated with a Scratch, but was met with shock as the attack didn't even flinch Chesnaught. Acknowledging that Delphox was the least damaged of the three, Chesnaught used its Pain Split to even the odds. However, before Chesnaught could deal a finishing blow, Delphox used Psychic to fling it into the air. With Chesnaught open for assault, Delphox primed a Mystical fire to end the fight, but was interrupted by the sound of charging water. Delphox was unable to dodge in time as it was hit by the full force of Greninja's Hydro Pump, launching it through the forest into a tree. Yelping in pain, Delphox's head rose to observe the Ninja Pokemon creating a Double Team to confuse its opponents, as multiple clones sprouted from the shadows. As Chesnaught landed from the sky, it began attacking one of the clones with Seed Bomb, forcing the Greninja to dodge until it was hit with a Rollout. The Rollouts hit many of the other Greninja clones, forcing Greninja to create more in response. The Water/Dark type's plan was halted when Delphox let out a Fire Blast, igniting the forest and destroying the clones. Since its paralysis weakened it, Greninja took the initiative and threw up a Smokescreen, covering its position as it hid from the other two combatants. Chesnaught refused to back down fro this challenge however, lifting a rock and hurling it towards Delphox. Stopping to catch the rock with Psychic power, Delphox was left open for Chesnaught's Wood Hammer, smashing it into the ground. Casting another Future Sight, Delphox attempted to dissuade the Grass type's offense with Psychic, trying to hurl it away. What it wasn't anticipating was Chesnaught's counter - powering through the Psychic with a Take Down. Slamming into a tree, Delphox attempted to finish the fight with a Flamethrower, only for Chesnaught to grab its neck. Not wasting time, Chesnaught ended the Fire type's life with a neck snap, the fire dying down as Delphox's body went limp. Releasing the Fennec Fox from its hand, the hedgehog/chestnut roared in victory, before being struck with a Quick Attack. However, Greninja's sneak attack did little to Chesnaught's tough build, causing the Frog Ninja to recoil in horror. An angry Chesnaught brought its arm downward for a Hammer Arm, as Greninja's paralysis stopped it from moving. The frog closed its eyes, awaiting its fate... ...only for Delphox's Future Sight to strike Chesnaught at the perfect time, giving Greninja a chance to escape. Laying the battlefield with Spikes, Greninja used Bubble to create both an air-and-ground minefield, meaning Chesnaught couldn't charge through. Naturally, Chesnaught didn't take this idea lightly, using Bulk Up to power itself up defensively, and then Belly Drum to maximise its offense. If it was going to win the fight, it would have to be now. Charging forward with its Spiky Shield blocking the hazards, Chesnaught attempted to attack Greninja, as the Water type tried to halt its charge with Hydro Pump. This strategy proved successful, as Chesnaught was being pushed backward. Ever defiant, Chesnaught banked its life on one more attack - Giga Impact. Dropping the Spiky Shield and bearing the full force of the Hydro Pump, Chesnaught powered through and struck Greninja with its arm... ... only to instead hit Greninja's Substitute. Unable to move, Chesnaught couldn't defend itself from Greninja's Night Slash - a clean strike that severed the Spiny Armour Pokemon's head from its body, scoring Greninja the win. Exhausted and still paralysed, Greninja Shadow Sneaked away from the battle, collecting its mostly intact Sitrus berry as a reward, as Hoothoot watched on, having finally caught a Dedenne for its meal. K.O. The winner... is Greninja! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Pokemon' Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:LukeTime128 Category:Battle Royales Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights